


Laslow Supports (That I Have Written)

by Electrician_Mark



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrician_Mark/pseuds/Electrician_Mark
Summary: A work featuring Laslow supports that I think should have been in the game.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Sakura, Azure | Inigo/Oboro
Kudos: 13





	1. Laslow x Sakura

(C Support)

Laslow: Ehm, Princess Sakura? Is that you in here?

Sakura: Y-yes, and who might you be?

Laslow: I'm Laslow, Lord Xanders retainer.

Sakura: O-oh, and what w-would you need of me?

Laslow: Well... I stumbled upon this doll here, and... I thought it might belong to you.

Sakura: O-oh my! Wh-where did you f-find this!?

Laslow: The training grounds, milady. By the archery posts, to be specific.

Sakura: A-and how did you know it belonged to m-me?

Laslow: Well it certainly doesn't belong to Princess Elise, since it seems to be a depiction of Princess Hinoka, am I correct?

Sakura: Y-yes, you are. W-well, thank you for bringing it back to m-me... a-and for not laughing.....

Laslow: I don't see a reason why I _would_ laugh. It's nice to have something to remind you of those you hold dear, be it a doll or otherwise...

Sakura: Uhm...

Laslow: Well, I must be going! Wouldn't want to give the others any ideas! Do try to keep that close to you.

Sakura: O-oh... Th-thank you again!

Strange, he wasn't at all like Hana described. He even seemed... kinda sad...

(C support obtain!)

* * *

(B support)

Laslow: Strange... Selena and Odin haven't pestered me about my health to such length since we were children... I wonder what brought that up...

Sakura: Laslow! H-how are you?

Laslow: Lady Sakura! Well, I'm surprised, what caused you to approach me today?

Sakura: W-well... I'm trying t-to not be so s-shy and nervous around people.... so I-I thought I might t-try to speak with y-you...

Laslow: While I am flattered that you thought of me, why me? I'm sure there are others to start with.

Sakura: W-well yes, but... I j-just met you, so I th-think it would be b-best for me...

Laslow: I guess this works out, then. I've been meaning to speak with someone about something recent, if it wouldn't trouble you.

Sakura: O-of course! Wh-what's been bothering you?

Laslow: Odin and Selena, my closest friends... Just the other day they came to me and started to ask me questions about my well being...

Sakura: Oh, is th-that so bad?

Laslow: Not at all! It just came in out of nowhere.

Asking about by health, what I've been eating, if I've been poisoned... 

Do keep in mind, they haven't shown this much care in years.

Sakura: O-oh... Th-that may have been my fault...

Laslow: How so?

Sakura: I-I'm so sorry! I-it's just.... after y-you gave me the doll, S-Selena just approached me and a-asked what you were doing a-alone with me...

She said that it wasn't anything like you...

Laslow: I see...

Well I can't say I blame her, but I would think she'd given me a bit more credit! I'm not always looking to flirt.

Sakura: Y-you also seemed... a b-bit sad that day...

Laslow: *sigh* So you notice?

Sakura: I'm sorry! I-I hope I'm n-not overstepping a-anything! Y-you just seemed so d-different then what I've b-been told...

Laslow: It's quite alright. it's actually quite pleasing to know someone took notice, instead of being brushed off as being weird.

That day... was a very special day to me.

Sakura: Wh-what happened?

Laslow: My father... he passed away that day.

Sakura: O-oh...

Laslow: Normally I would go through the day like any other, possibly drowning myself in more training... but the doll I found reminded me that I have nothing of my father to remember him with.

Sakura: Laslow... I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have a-asked.

Laslow: It's quite alright, really. It's nice to speak with someone about this after so long.

Sakura: W-well, if you ever n-need to, you can s-speak to me whenever you like.

Laslow: Likewise, Princess.

Sakura: O-oh and, you don't need to be formal, j-just Sakura is fine.

Laslow: As you wish, Sakura.

(B support obtained!)

* * *

(A support)

Laslow: And one, and two, and... Pirouette!

And three, and four, and ...URGH! Damn! Just... damn it all! Why can't I do it right!?

Sakura: I-I thought it was nice...

Laslow: WAH!? 

Sakura: EH!?

Laslow: AAAHHH!

Sakura: AAAAHHH!!

Laslow: Sakura! What are you doing out this late at night! And alone, no less!

Sakura: B-but you're out here, so it c-can't be that dangerous...

Laslow: Still, we wouldn't want to risk it...

Sakura: I-I know, I just couldn't s-sleep is all... I had a nightmare...

Laslow: I see... would it trouble you to speak of it?

Sakura: I-it's the reason why I make th-those dolls... Someone I c-care about would always get killed, r-right in front of me... tonight was the same as other nights...

Laslow: By the very gods... when did this ever come about?

Sakura: When... when I was t-told of Corrin's kidnapping... I-I didn't even know what she l-looked like! So I began to make th-the dolls, one for each person th-that I hold dear.

Laslow: I see...

You do a good thing, Sakura. I'm sure I'd do the same, if I had the skill.

Sakura: Th-thank you.

S-so what are you d-doing out here?

Laslow: My turn, isn't it?

Today is the day my mother passed, so in her memory, I dance.

Sakura: O-oh dear... 

Laslow: Her death hurt the most... But it isn't all that bad. I still have quite a few keepsakes of hers, compared the the zero I have for my father.

Sakura: S-so those... dancers rings are h-hers?

Laslow: Among other things. The dance I was doing earlier? My mother taught me that... The first half, at least.

Sakura: Laslow... *sniff*

Laslow: Sakura?

Sakura: Hear I am, w-worried about "what ifs" and the l-like, yet you've a-already been through it... H-how could anyone see you in th-the way they do now?

Laslow: It's quite alright, really. I much prefer being seen as a hapless flirts then someone so weak that they have abandoned a great many people.

Sakura: Wh-wha..? H-how could you _ever_ sell yourself short!

Laslow: W-well-

Sakura: No! I won't accept it! You must have been a child when it happened!

Laslow: That's... true... bu-

Sakura: But nothing! No one could ever expect a child to do that! 

Laslow: Well, there are quite a few that went through similar...

Sakura: And you're nothing like them! Instead of choosing to be cynical, uncaring, or downright suicidal, You chose to be the exact opposite!

Laslow:...

Sakura: And don't _ever_ say you are weak! You are one of the strongest people here!

Laslow: That's stretching it, no?

Sakura: Laslow, you almost beat Xander. You nearly defeated my brother! Without a legendary weapon, no less! So don't you ever say you are anything less!

Laslow: I see...

I'll be honest, I think I needed that kind of verbal chastising. And the fact that it was you who did it shows me that I have lot to work on.

Sakura: I-I think I w-went overboard...

Laslow: On the contrary! Not only have you pushed passed your shy and nervous nature, but you did so for a friend!

Err.... I _am_ your friend, yes?

Sakura: Of course you're my friend. I can't see you any other way.

Laslow: Thank you. It means a lot to me that those of this world care for me the same way those at home would.

Sakura: "This world"? Y-you mean... you aren't f-from here?

Laslow: Err... I... messed up...

Sakura: W-well... Subaki, one of my retainers... He said he had reason to believe such.

I-I never really thought it w-was true, but....

Laslow: I guess I confirmed that one. 

Still, I guess that makes your earlier words that much stronger.

Sakura: I guess it does.

Laslow: And since we're here, I should tell you...

My... my real name is Inigo.

Sakura: Inigo....

Laslow: Don't tell anyone just yet. It's a secret I'd rather like to keep.

Sakura: O-of course.

It's, getting k-kinda late...

Laslow: So it seems.

Would you like an escort, milady?

Sakura: Thank you.

A-and if you ever need a-anything of me, simply ask.

A-actually, would y-you mind going to tea w-with me?

Laslow: This is the first I've ever been asked that. Usually it's the other way around.

But of course I'll go to tea with you. You are a princess, afterall.

Sakura: *Chuckle* Thank you.

(A support obtain!(Although I almost botched it))

* * *

(S support)

Sakura: Laslow? M-may I speak t-to you In private?

Laslow: Well, I don't see why not. Has anything happened?

Sakura: W-well, I'll tell you wh-when we get there.

(Scene change)

Laslow: Well, was there anything you needed?

Sakura: *Blushes* Y-yes... H-here...

Laslow: Is this... me? Did you make a doll version of me?

Sakura: Y-yes... Do y-you like it.

Laslow: It's honestly adorable, and really well done.

But... Why?

Sakura: D-do you remember the other night, about th-the nightmare?

Laslow: I don't think I could ever forget, but...

Wait, was I in that dream?

Sakura: Y-yes... and it h-hurt, so much...

I-I was so helpless... u-unable to do anything... And y-you saved me, by t-taking the hit y-yourself.

Laslow: By the gods... Is that why you had such a reaction to what I said?

Sakura: Y-yes... But it g-goes deeper then that.

th-that night, I r-realized that... I have f-feelings for you...

Laslow: ?!

Come again? You... Have feelings for me?

Sakura: Yes... I do. Th-thats why I made this, s-so that even when y-you are gone... it'll feel like y-you are still here...

Laslow: This is implying that I would go anywhere, yes?

Sakura: B-but, aren't you p-planing on returning h-home?

Laslow: That was the plan, yes. But there's nothing against me coming back.

And besides... I'd like for you to see the realm I hale from, if only for a moment.

Sakura: Wh-what? Th-then that would mean...

Laslow: Yes, I have feelings for you too. I know you are a princess, but I have always done my best to look past that.

Sakura: Th-then... what if I s-stayed with you, in y-your realm?

Laslow: You have family here, though. Are you sure you would leave them behind? what of your retainers?

Sakura: If we remain h-were, they would most likely n-not accept such a relationship, and I really d-don't want to hide it.

Laslow: If that's what you want...

Sakura: I-I love you, Inigo... I would d-do anything to stay with y-you.

Laslow: Then know that I would never leave you.

If I were thrusted back in time... I'd make the same choices if it meant that I would see you again.

(S support obtained!)

* * *

(Ending)

_Seemingly out of nowhere, the two had_ _disappeared, never to be seen again. Yet their legacy had lived on in the influence they had on both countries. Many suspected that their relationship existed long before their disappearance, but they ultimately would never know the truth of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... this exists. Not sure if this is all that good.
> 
> The original draft for this didn't have the ending bit, so I'll leave that to the imagination.
> 
> Still, I hope y'all enjoyed this, and will stick around for the next one.


	2. Laslow x Oboro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember this being a huge doozy when I first wrote it.  
> 

(C support)

Laslow: Lets see... I remember these flowers as being her favorites... what else did she like?

Oboro: You!

Laslow: Well, Hell-oh... that face is quite the mood, there...

Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?

Oboro: Huh, usually you Nohrians would run at the sight of this.

Laslow: Well, I'm not exactly Nohrian, and I've seen things that'll make that face look cute.

Oboro: Ugh... we are not here to talk about the face, we are here to talk about your behavior.

Specifically, what are you doing right now? expecting to bed someone with those flowers?

Laslow: Always judging too early... No, these flowers are for something important. Thats all I'll say on this.

Oboro: I'll believe it when I see it, you male floozy.

Laslow: These are some harsh words, coming from you. I mean, I understand the hatred, but only to a certain extent.

I'm not even Nohrian, and you're treating me like I've murdered a child.

Oboro: The fact that you willingly chose Nohr, despite knowing what they've done, shows me everything I need to know about you.

It's absolutely disgusting, your behavior.

Laslow: I'm gonna have to stop this conversation before it gets serious.

Normally I would play this off, but you seem to not understand who I am in the slightest.

So show me what a well behaved Hoshidan looks like and back off.

Oboro: Oh that tongue of yours... Fine, I'll leave. But let me say this.

I don't trust you, less then the Nohrians. Don't give me, or anyone else, for that matter, a reason to believe you of treachery.

Laslow: Fine, have a good day.

Oboro: Hmmf. *leaves*

Laslow: I never new that I could ever hate a woman, save for a few..... but the _nerve_ of her.....

Just who does she think she is? Why does she think she has some moral high-ground?

Never-mind... I need to get this ready...

(C support obtained!)

* * *

(B support)

Oboro: Of course I get put on night watch...

Well, it does work out in the end, I suppose.

Wait... Is that Laslow? What is he doing this late at night?

I knew it! I knew he couldn't be trusted! He's trying to hide something!

I have to follow him... where is he going anyway?

...

...

... Got Ya! I have you now, traitor!

Laslow: What in the- Oboro! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing out here?!

Oboro: I could ask you the same thing! Just what are you sneaking out for?! What are you planning!?

Laslow: Nothing along or anywhere near the lines of treason, I can assure you!

Oboro: Then what _are_ you doing!? And tell me the truth!

Laslow: The truth, huh? You want the truth?

Oboro: YES! TELL ME!

Laslow: Then here's your damned truth!

*ching*

Oboro: Wh-wha-?! My lance? H-how- woah!?

*thud*

Oboro: Urgh...

Laslow: Get off of your damn high horse for once in your life! All that you seem to do is use your parents deaths as an excuse for how _you_ behave _,_ and how _you_ go about treating anyone that isn't Hoshidan! It SICKENS me!!

Oboro: How dare you.... You know nothing what it feels like to loose your parents! Or how hard it is to control yourself!

Laslow: AND THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!!!

Oboro: WH-wha-?

Laslow: Everyone here lives in _heaven_ compared to what I had to go through.

My parents deaths were only part of the complete destruction of an entire _continent_. 

Think about that. Just try to imagine the earth itself scorched and infertile. At times, we didn't even know if it was ash or snow, or if it could snow at all... there wasn't even any rain.

All my life, I had grown up in that kind of world, where it was kill or be killed. The entire time I had to show that there was something worth fighting for, that there was still something for us...

That I wasn't hurting...

Oboro: ...

Laslow: Those flowers, those were her favorites.

I'm far from home... I can't even remember where she was buried... So I place these flowers here, and I dance the routine my mother had taught me. 

That's it. That's the truth you wanted so much.

Oboro: I-I...

...

Laslow: I see... Speechless, aren't you? Wasn't what you wanted to hear?

Oboro: ...

Laslow: I'm too drained to even continue this...

Good night, milady... At the very least... I hope you find happiness in my suffering.

Oboro: ...

I... I've made a mistake....

(B support obtained!)

* * *

(A support)

Oboro: ...

Laslow: ...

Oboro: I'm... surprised you actually came.

Laslow: I'm surprised you invited me at all, let alone my favorite cafe. How did you know I liked this place, anyway?

Oboro: Selena told me... it was the least I could do to try and make it up to you.

Laslow: And you spoke to someone who _also_ joined Nohr? Scandalous.

Oboro: *sigh* I know that what I did was wrong, I should've known better then to judge ones choices.... or to think I'm any different then anyone here.

Laslow: I guess I should make an apology myself.

I never meant to make you feel any less because I went through more. I simply wanted you to see things from a different angle.

Oboro: Well... you did succeed in that.

Selena gave me quite the tongue thrashing, and Odin's "curses" Seems a bit too detailed to be a joke.

Laslow: Hmm, I'll have to correct that.

Regardless, I want you to know that I'm deeply sorry for your loss. I'm sure everyone here feels the same.

Oboro: And I'm sorry, for ever thinking anything less of you.

Laslow: Let's turn over a new leaf, shall we? A fresh start to build a friendship on.

Oboro: Yes, I'd like that too. I don't want to hate you, not anymore, at least.

Laslow: It's a start.

Since we're here, why don't I humor you with a clothing design from my homeland, yes? I don't have the designs on me right know, but I remember them quite vividly.

Oboro: Why would I ever turn down the chance to learn about fashion? It's the one thing I do to continue my parents legacy.

And since we're sharing culture, I've seen a few Hoshidan dances since my time as a retainer. I'm not much of a performer myself, but I do remember a few steps.

Laslow: Dancing has always been my passion. My mother had taught me most of what I know.

(A support obtained!)

* * *

(S support.)

Oboro: Laslow! Are you free?

Laslow: I am for the time being. Need anything?

Oboro: Yes! Well... not really, but I need to show you something! Come with me!

Laslow: W-Woah! Hold on! You don't need to pull so hard!

(scene change)

Oboro: J-just wait out here, I'll come out when it's ready, okay?

Laslow: Well, I guess I coul- and she already went in.

...

...

...?

Is everything alright in there?

Oboro: J-just a second!

C-come on... I need this to look right.... there!

How do I look?

Laslow: !!!

O-oh my...

Oboro: It's the dancers outfit you told me about... Did I do it right?

Laslow: Forgive me if I sound forward but...

Oboro, you look absolutely stunning. Your beauty is... almost too much. 

Oboro: W-wow... I look that good to you?

I guess that's one accomplishment today.

Laslow: Oh? Were you planning something?

Oboro: Would y-you like to.. mayhaps... D-dance with me?

Laslow: !?

O-of course but... please don't see my as anything different.

It's hard.. seeing someone you love, wearing something like that.

Oboro: W-wait... did you just say... that...?

Oh I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to overwhelm you like that!

I just... wanted to show you a bit more of myself, especially since... I love you too.

Laslow: And I see you've meant that in more ways then one....

But what makes me so special? I thought you used to have feelings for Prince Takumi.

Oboro: Oh dear...

I know that I used to have feelings for him, but in the end, you won my heart.

He may have helped me quite a bit, but it was thanks to you that I don't hold _that_ much hatred towards the Nohrians.

Laslow: How so?

Oboro: After you said for me to not hold myself above everyone else, or something to that effect...

I know You apologized for it, but I still took it to heart. I began to see just how many Nohrians have suffered, and are still suffering, in some cases it's worse then how I had it.

Of course, I can't forgive _all_ of them, but after seeing that... I could never bring myself to hate them in the same way I used to. 

I attribute that to you.

Laslow: Oboro....

Oboro: That's why I choose to love you... because you've done a big thing for me...

Not to mention, you were still willing to become a friend, even after that night.

Laslow: Well now I feel the need to say something.

Oboro, I know that at first I didn't seem to like you all that much, but by the gods have I wanted to help you.

I know you've lost pretty much everything, similar to me. But instead in trying to find kinship, I blew up, as they say....

I've wanted to rectify that, to let you see all the good that's still within this world. At some point, I knew that a family of your own would be the greatest thing for you.

It was then that I realized that... I wanted to give you that family.

Oboro: Oh my...

So I guess our feelings are mutual? That... you love me?

Laslow: Just as much, if not more then how you love me.

Oboro: *giggles* This is the first time you've flirted with me.

Laslow: Well, I have far more where that came from, my dove. I don't just flirt with anyone, you know.

How about a dance, my love? Just about anywhere is fine by me.

Oboro: Oh don't you worry, my love. Two can play at that game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say that this would get steamy? Because this got pretty steamy.


End file.
